A Moment To Remember
by SteilasSecrets
Summary: Lucas and Riley's journey is far from being over and there will be unforgettable moments plastered all over it, because there are moments in life that should be remembered forever. A collection of One Shots, following Lucas and Riley's canon relationship on the show.
1. Thinking about you

**_Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction that I don't own, characters and some aspects of the plot belong to Girl Meets Wold's production and Disney Chanel._**

 ** _AN: Hello dear readers, this is my first work in the GMW fandom and I hope that my contribution will be welcomed. I'm starting this project because I feel like the show doesn't focus on the characterization of my favorite character, Riley Matthews. There are so many insteresting things to learn about this amazing character but unfortunately the show is plot driven. So the writers kind of mold the characters according to the plot they are writing about. I'm hoping that I can fix that by giving a deeper approach of the character after each episode of season 3._**

 ** _I will write mostly about Riley and Rucas and hopefully Joshaya if we get to see them again._**

 ** _This is my take on Girl Meets Jexica. This is a drabble about Riley's insecurities and Lucas's anger management issues. I tried to keep Rucas where they are currently on the show._**

 ** _Please, read, review and share!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

* * *

A rat-a-tat-tat- on the door pushed her to leave her bed. She flung off the blanket tangled aroud her bare legs and sprang from the bed. " Hang on, I'm coming."

She glanced over her shoulder at her laptop. She finaly made her profile on the Abigail Adams High School, public. She giggled.

Opening the door a crack, she struck her nose into the hallway, ready to send Auggie back to his room. But her mother was the one she found standing in front of her door.

" Hi, Mom, is everything alright?" She asked with a frown.

" Everything is fine, I was walking to my bedroom and I kind of listened to what you and your friends were talking about, and that got me wondering how you're dealing with this new situation." Topanga said while motioning a triangle with one finger.

Riley's heart missed a beat. She's been trying her hardest to avoid the subject and to wait patiently until Lucas make his choice but it was killing her. Findig out his sudden interest for her alter ego Jexica filled her with a risky hope.

" Well, Maya and I are both doing fine, we love each other and we both love Lucas!" She replied. Words coming out with urgency in an attempt to hide the anxious sting that was creeping through her at the mere mention of Lucas and Maya in the same sentence.

" Honey, I know that you think that you have all this situation under control but have you ever think about what will be the outcome of it all?" Topanga exclaimed warily.

Riley bit her bottom lip. " What do you mean?"

" What I mean is what will happen after Lucas's choice? what if you're not his choice?" Topanga spelled slowly to her daughter, while anticipating her reaction.

" It can't be! I…" she swallowed hard then inhaled a sharp breath. " I'm Lucas's choice, we're the story. We started this thing and we will end it. It can't be another way. That's the only thing that keeps me hoping in the middle of this suffocating situation."

" Honey, I admire your faith in your relationship with Lucas but you need to keep in mind that what matters is your friendship with both Lucas and Maya, no matter what happen."

" I know that!"

" That's why I think maybe you should try to meet new people, to get to know new people, just in case you end up losing hope or if and when things will become too suffocating. high school should be a new chapter of your life with new exciting expriences, don't spend it locked up in a box."

Riley shook her head vehemently. Every fibers in her body trying very hard to hold on to the certainty that was her and Lucas's inextricable bond.

" My friends and I promised each other that we will stay together no matter what."

" No matter what will happen if Lucas picks Maya?" Topanga questionned her with eyes narrowed to slit.

" I'm the choice, you will see. Good night, mom." Riley hissed then closed the door slowly.

She took a step backward, every nerve along her skin raw and exposed, knowing that her mother was right.

She didn't know the depht of Maya and Lucas's feelings for each other, heck, she didn't see it coming. Even if Lucas was the comet her world revolves around.

She was too blended, too enamoured and passionate, to see and feel the signs.

What if this time around she was wrong too? What if the signs were pointing to a very bright future for Maya and Lucas and nothing for her?

Riley's eyes opened wide as memories of the unholy and dull pain she felt the day Lucas and Maya had their first date came back to her.

It crushed her and enhaced her insecurities.

Tears. She didn't feel them filling her eyes and slowly marching out of her orbs in a gracious trail.

Riley tried to hide under her blanket and in the darkness of her room. But she couldn't conjure the pain away. She didn't know why but she could feel it now, her certainty making its way out of her heart.

She might not be the choice. She might not have another breathtaking moment with Lucas.

Her phone nuzzling on the bedstand brought her back to the moment.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, ready to turn the phone off.

Her hand froze next to the phone when her eyes landed on the screen and she saw the ID calling.

She swallowed hard and picked up, quickly.

" Hi"

"Hi!"

" Hey! Hi!"

" Hey, I...I don't know why but...I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't had a moment just for us since we started high school. Am I calling too late? Are you already in bed?"

" No, I was just...thinking about you...I'm always thiking about you, Lucas. Always." She whispered, her voice sounded weak and almost teary even if she tried her hardest to not sound like she was feeling. Broken.

" I'm always thinking about you too, Riley" he said. Riley could tell that he had a soft smile on his face, right there.

" How much?"

" What?"

" How much do you think about me?" she repeated.

He took his time. Even if he was somewhere on the other side of the city, Riley could feel him.

He was too close, too personal, listening to her thoughts.

His face had invaded her mind all day. His voice rang like music in her ears; his touch stirred her emotions. And now he was here, on the phone with her, as if she'd called to him; as if their souls were speaking to each other without using any words.

" This is going to be hard to explain but hear me out, okay?"

" Okay...I'm listening."

" Before meeting you and coming to New York, I never had any idea of who I'am. Of course I had mindless dreams and a blurred vision of what I wanted to do with my life and what kind of a person I was. But it was never deep, there were no certainty."

Riley stared at the celling , feeling parts of her pulled in every direction. Her heart pounded so fast her face was hot, even in the chilly conditioner air.

" Then who were you? What defined you?"

" Most of the time? Anger."

" I...I can't picture you that way." she said then snorted, feeling lightheaded and full of him.

" Well, you should ask Zai, how life with the old Lucas was like."

" I will. Defintely."

He laughed. " But since I met, you something happened to me, you moved me. You taught me what friendship is."

Riley , giggled and turned on her belly, her legs sprawled on the bed, wide open, relaxed.

" I think you're giving me too much credit. I met you just the way you are...I didn't teach you anything Lucas."

" Well, you taught me that friendship is not just to be with someone, but to be someone. Guess what Riley Matthews? I'm proud of the person I'm. Everytime that I forget who that person is, I just need to see you, to feel you in the room, to find myself again. So yeah." He paused." I think about you all the time."

She needed to encase her heart with stone so that he couldn't penetrate it. Emotions surged over her, mystifying, and yet powerfully real. Even as she tried to push the feelings away for her and Maya's sake, she wanted to draw them close. Perhaps the boy wasn't so dangerous to her and Maya's friendship. Maybe Lucas was only dangerous to her.

She rubbed at her arms and stammered, "Please don't—don't call me in the middle of the night."

" Wait, why?"

" Did you call Maya? Have you said to her all those things you said to me?"

" What? No!" He snorted then laughed. " I told you, this is our privilged moment."

" We're in a triangle Lucas Friar, unless, you treat me and Maya equally, we can't have these mind blowing moments in the middle of the night. okay?"

Lucas laughed out loud. " What do you want from me, Riley?"

" Don't do this, don't get close to my heart…"

"Your warning is noted. But what if I stumble upon it—or what if I can't resist?"

Riley could tell that he was messing with her head and daring her.

She took a sharp breath, noting his words and his meaning. Riley felt his eyes on her face in the starlight, even if he was away. "Restraint is a virtue," She said simply, and hung up.

She turned her head back to face the bay window. She was proud of herself that she didn't look back, and made that moment something that could hurt Maya.

It was nothing more than a thought of this boy who was creeping into her mind and her heart a little more with each passing hour and who seemed to see everything and know everything about her.


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

**Disclaimer:**

 _I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney Channel Production and the executives writers of Girl Meets World._

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 _I'm back with another take on the Rucas relationship through Riley's pov._

 _I decided to work on the "Girl Meets Sassy Haltertrop " episode, because everything about it was frustrating. I hated how they dumbed Riley's character down. It was as if they had to take away everything we knew about that character to fit the narrative of that ONE episode. It was even worse when they didn't give her a voice, I mean Riley didn't get to express her confusion properly, everything happened too fast._

 _Arrgh... I hated it that's why I tried my best to add a personal twist to it._

 _I hope that I kept Rucas in character even though things got a little bit out of hands by the end of the chapter lol! I had to add some skinship here and there because the show is not giving us any, lately. Enjoy!_

 _Read, Review, Share!_

 _Thanks_

* * *

Everything happened fast, everyone came in her bedroom, bargaining her with demands and questions about her behavior. Begging her to apologize to Zay when she didn't feel like apologizing. She stood her ground; she had to. Her new improved self would never flinch under peers pressure. They left empty-handed and angry at her.

However, her last conversation with Maya got to her

Riley wondered if she went too far. It was strange how her mind couldn't grasp how wrong her action was nor why her friends and boyfriend reacted the way they did. What did they expect? After the reveal about the 'Riley Committee' and ridiculing her for her inability to wrong, she had to prove a point.

And she did just that. Zay's cookie was just a delicious collateral damage. The utter shock she saw in their eyes were satisfying and worth it. She sensed the power of it in a way she never had before. Doing something out of the box and getting an unexpected reaction gave her freedom and choice.

'Bad Riley' was it! She was the right one and she will keep exploring her limits. Riley knew that Lucas and Maya probably were brainstorming a plan to tame 'Bad Riley' but they were both in for a surprise.

Riley smiled at her reflection in the mirror then nodded.

She walked out of the bathroom, teeth brushed, body washed, she was ready to sleep.

"Tomorrow will be a brand new day." she mumbled. Then stopped still.

Frowning, she wondered if " Bad Riley" could have positive thoughts?

She pushed her way into her bedroom, holding her breath thinking about how awkward her encounter with Lucas will be tomorrow.

Out of the entire group he was more angry at her then the rest.

She disappointed him, she knew it.

But she wasn't feeling bad nor regretful about it. Why couldn't he lend her some humanity? Wasn't she allowed to have layers to her?

She knew he liked the "Sun shining Princess" persona of her. To be honest, Riley liked that one too, but that girl disappeared today.

"Riley!" a harsh voice rang out..

Riley let out a scream then jerked her head up to the bay window.

"Bah!" Lucas scolded her, his blue eyes sparking. "Now you will learn to close this window at night."

Riley shook her head. "It's not my fault our neighbours are good people and have never tried to introduce themselves in my bedroom or house…" she paused staring at him with a frown she took a few steps toward him. "What are you doing here right now?"

"Now?" He asked with a smirk.

Riley frowned then circled him like a predator around a prey. She stopped once the circle was full then rose a questioning eyebrow at a smiling Lucas.

"You know I could scream right now and my father would know you're in my bedroom at night... alone with me." She said defiantly.

Lucas smile grew wide then he lessened the distance between them.

Riley took a step back.

He took two steps toward her.

"Then why are you not doing it?"

"Ha! Are you defying me? You think I'm not able to shout out loud that you're in my bedroom so my father can kick you out of here?" she laughed nervously.

He was too close. Way too close.

"Bad girls don't scream when they are alone with their boyfriends."

Riley rose a questioning brow at his bold words.

He gave a low whistle. "Okay, I take that back because…" he swallow hard. "it had the potential to be very...not okay."

Riley chuckled. "Are you here to challenge me again?" she lowered her eyes to her feet. "Or is it about the cookie I ate?" she looked up to him. "If that's the case, I'm sorry, Lucas but I don't feel sorry."

"I know." He nodded. "That's why I'm here. I went back home, and I realized that I can't get an apology out of you if it's not sincere." he walked around her and sat down on her bed. The bed sinking down a little under his weight.

Riley let out a sharp breath. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath during their rather tense confrontation.

She sat down next to him, letting just a small space between their bodies. The tension was still there. She didn't know what caused it but everything between them had a different feeling to it tonight.

His eyes moved onto the distance between them then a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"How do you feel?"

"Um... right now? Tense and hot? Why is it hot out of a sudden?"

Lucas eyes widened as he chuckled.

Riley chuckled back then bit her lower lip. "That was brutally honest."

"Definitely!" he chuckled.

"Lucas are you mad at me?"

He stroked his face. "No. I can never be mad at you. I don't have it in me."

Riley shook her head. "Liar! Remember our first day of high school when you told me all those horrible things because I made you angry?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you think happened? I was angry at myself because I was not good enough in that whole new place. I was mad because I realized that I couldn't protect my friends, mostly you."

"Yet I was the only one at the receiving end of your anger and disappointment."

"Because you're the one who matter the most... I mean, protecting you matter the most."

"Why?" without waiting for an answer Riley stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Why do you guys think that I need to be protected from everything? How long were you going to keep me in the dark?" Riley said sharply.

"I was not the founder of the 'Riley Committee'. That thing been going on way before me. It started when you, Farkle and Maya were young."

"Is that supposed to take the heat off of you? You agreed to it, you agreed to that thing that kept me away from the real world." Riley's voice broke a little then she tried her best to hide it from him, pushing her tears back.

"Because we were selfish. We saw all those things going on in the world then saw someone like you who didn't believe nor knew anything about it and we loved your world. Your world, Riley, was a nice escape."

There was a burning in her chest as she listened to his words. After all the guilt she'd suffered for being so oblivious to the world around her today..and then here he said that they kept her in the dark for their own good.

"We discussed and argued for hours about it. we didn't think how far this thing would go.. we thought you knew the real world. We thought you were only pretending not to know."

Her mind reeled with the devastating truth of what he'd told her. She had to stay strong but she couldn't help one tear from slipping from her eyes.

"Well, seems like you were all wrong. You were wrong about me! I was too dumb to even open a newspaper or read about anything beside my little perfect world." she sniffed then laughed bitterly. "I mean, you of all people should know that sometimes I'm too much. I dove into _Rileytown_ and you guys let me get lost."

Fingers of panic snaked down her back as he walked toward her. He was trying it. Trying to make her feel all better and good about herself when nothing was all right. She had the right to be angry, bitter and sad. She had the right to feel _**human**_.

That's why when Lucas travelled the distance between them and was about to trap her into his strong arms, Riley buckled down and ran to the bay window.

Raising her hands up she prompted him to stop.

"Riley! Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you? No. I'm afraid of you trying to hide me from the world again. You…" she swallowed hard as more tears slipped from her eyes."You are trying to hug it better and make me forget about what I'm feeling as if I'm not allowed to feel sad because you guys need your little miss perfect sunshine all the time."

"Riley. That's not true. We didn't give you a label nor are we expecting you to play a role in our lives. You're Riley to us. You're Riley and that's all that matter."

She gave him a mild sneer still angry about his words. They were making sense but they could not make the confusion in her cease.

When did she and Lucas stop being each other's calming effect?

" And what does being Riley mean to you? What am I to you if you watched me lost in a fictional world every day without trying to pull me out."

"Riley, just hear me out." he whispered his blue orbs burning with unleashed anger.

"I'm all ears, Lucas. I'm waiting for answers." Riley clutched her pyjama shirt, trembling a little.

"No, you're not hearing me. You're running away from me."

Riley forced a smile. " That's funny considering how small the distance between us is. Where am I going to run to? The bathroom? "

Lucas shook his head then marched to her. Riley tried to fight it but she couldn't help it and ended up running toward her bed instead.

Lucas gave her his " I told you so" look as he sighed deeply.

" Sorry. I can't help it." she breathed.

" Riley, you're my first girlfriend. You're someone who complete me and challenge me. When I said you're Riley…" His voice broke as he dared to take a small step toward a trembling Riley. " What I meant is that you're the only person I've met that I don't want to let down. You make me want to be so much..Riley you make me want to protect you even though you think you don't need it. I want to protect you because someone like you, someone who has so much light inside should never be faded. I don't want to change a thing about you."

" Lucas…" she whispered. In that moment, the yearning for him was like a physical pain. Riley wished that she never started this argument and everything was as simple and calm as before...because right there, what she was feeling about him and about herself were too overwhelming. She was too young, too confused, and she had so much to learn. She shouldn't be exposed to those feelings just yet. But _**she was feeling**_.

Her pulse pounded in her ears as she held his stare.

" Lucas, please stop."

" No, if you need to know what I feel about you and how much you mean to me. I think we will talk all night because I have so much to say."

" No. This should never be."

" Riley, no, you will listen."

" Go home, Lucas!"

" I've felt this thing between us for nearly two years and I could not express my thoughts and feelings to anyone. So you will listen because you caused those feelings"

Riley didn't even realized, but they were now so closer to each other that it was impossible to run away from him now..

Trapped between him and the head of bed, but she didn't want to run. His breath was in her face, his eyes wide open, so was his heart.

"We had a connection between us from the first day we met Riley, even though we tried to banish it for the sake of friendship we knew that what we had was meant to be more than that."

" I know. I know it all now."

" Riley, I'm sorry for taunting you today. I still don't know how I feel about the cookie you ate, but I came here to tell you that I understand why you did what you did today. I understand."

" Lucas, I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I was just so mad...and so confused. I felt terrible today, Lucas. I'm not dumb you know...I'm just too much."

He shook his head. " There is nothing wrong with being you. Much of you is better. And please don't say those words again. I hate myself for putting them into your head."

" Okay…" Riley smiled then looked up into his happy gaze.

They laughed when they both realized how this little thing blew into a huge affair.

 _Who fight over a stupid cookie?_

" So does it mean that you resigned from the 'Riley Committee' ?" she whispered.

" I threw up my member card as soon as you ate that goddam cookie." He laughed.

Riley shook her head, feeling centered again.

" Riles, are you okay? " he breathed in her face.

She nodded.

With infinite gentleness he ran one hand along the side of her face, then behind her head, pulling her into a kiss.

Riley gasped. It was the thing she wanted the least and the most. Least because she had no power to resist it. Her feelings for him was all new and archaic at the same time. Like fire under her blood making her feel deaf, dumb and blind to everything else but him. It frightened her, but she welcomed them.

" Riles..I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have…" he whispered against her lips.

Those words breached the last of her defenses. Her lips parted beneath his, welcoming his tongue.

It was a kiss that promised everything she'd dreamed of since she fell on his lap in the subway.

Her arms moved of their own accord to loop around his neck, fingers tangling in his silky hair as her body pressed into his.

Before she could react some more, he deepened the kiss robbing her of all sense and reason. Fear, shyness, need, frustration all obliterated in the blast of the sweet, sweet euphoria so intense it brought tears to her eyes.

Time ceased to matter, his lips slanting across hers, his arms around her waist pushing her against his chest, holding her so impossibly close to him. She had no thought to end the kiss, or take things step further..whatever that was beyond what was happening to them. For now this was all that mattered, being pressed against him, feeling his heart beating against her as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Somewhere on the back of her mind she noted to thank Zay and his cookie for bringing her and Lucas this close.

Lucas drew back, cupping her face to stare into her eyes. " Hi, my name is Lucas Friar and I really like you."

" How much?" the word blurted out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Lucas smiled gently. " So much that I am ending this moment right now so you can rest because tomorrow we have class."

Riley broke away from him. " You're right…" she looked around them then up at his blushing face. " Did we have our first kiss?"

" Seems like that was it. It felt like a kiss but since we are uncertain, maybe we should try it again…"

She nodded, stroking his face gently. She was too flustered to hold his gaze but she couldn't stay away from him. " We should definitely try it again tomorrow to be sure...and after tomorrow if it doesn't work out."

" How many time do we need to experiment?"

Lucas asked cheerfully as he lowered his head to graze his lips with hers, then trailed his lips along her face, down to her throat where her pulse pounded. Riley gasped at the sudden gesture and he chuckled against her skin.

She held him tighter.

His hands slid slowly across her shoulders then down her waist where they tightened, pulling her firmly against him.

" Tomorrow will be a brand new day, Riley Matthews."


	3. Girl Meets Feelings ( Part 1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney Channel production

* * *

 _Author Note:_

Hi, I decided to update this One-Shots collection after I finished my Girl Meets World marathon today. I did not watch the show after Ski Lodge and it looks like I didn't miss a thing.

This update was supposed to be a follow-up to "Girl Meets Bear" episode, but I actually liked the episode and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

So I came up with my own 'episode' called " Girl Meets Feelings" because these goddam characters we all love act like robots sometimes.

Also I noticed the effort in the narrative to keep the Rucas relationship "conversations-oriented" which is both cute and unrealistic, so I tried to fix that a little.

Doing so makes me feel like I'm cheating on the canon materials ( I sincerely apologized on twitter then MJ lol).

This is a song themed fiction. I don't know if you guys have read those types of stories on here before, they are great!

I used the lyrics of two basic songs: _Feel This_ by Bethany Joy Lenz and _Photograph_ by Ed Sheeran.

So you guys could listen to them while reading this.

Girl Meets Feelings Part 2 will be uploaded tomorrow UK time

Read, Review, share

* * *

 **Abigail Adams** **High** **School: 2 am**

" I'm invited to a party,", said Lucas leaning over Riley's shoulder. " It's called _The_ _Kooples_ _._ Needless to say, it's a clear reference to the fashion brand but also show the dressing code." He jerked his head back with a smile.

It took Riley a moment to place the reference, but then she remembered one of her mother's favorites handbag from the brand.

" Sounds good."

" Want to go with me?"

She nodded eagerly. Closing her laptop with an audible " boom".

" Cool. Everyone who's invited is going to the Pub after class to workshop the party. Apparently High School parties require a lot of organizing. You should come, so we can meet everyone before tomorrow night."

Riley shook her head. " I'm only three weeks from my fifteenth birthday and you're only sixteen, we can't possibly get in those type of places."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he pulled Riley's hand in his, walking in the school corridor next to her.

" Sophomore from our baseball team are the ones who are organizing it, they have everything set up. They will get us in."

" The trouble is, my scorching unease would give me away to the door guy, and even if by some miracle it didn't happen, I'm terrified of those type of places. Let's just wait for the party and skip the gathering at the Pub?"

" Come on, Riley? It's time for us to start interacting socially with our schoolmates and enjoying our High School time." He stopped still, flashing her a smile. Riley bit her lower lip, she knew what he was trying to do.

" I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

" I have homework."

That was not a lie. She was struggling in Spanish as it was. Getting behind will make it worse.

Lucas's face contracted in annoyance. " So? I have a 2000 word paper due on Monday for my French class. Life must still be lived."

" I can't, Lucas,"

" You can do it tomorrow morning after our Health class."

Riley shook her head as they walked in their History class.

" I'll take you home afterwards. You'll be home at 9 and I'll help you with your homework then or tomorrow morning. Please, Riles."

Now she was torn. Two hours of interacting with strangers in a terrible place then she will be rewarded by fifteen minutes of having him all to herself on the walk home, under the night sky.

"Listen, if I'm trying so hard to get you to come with me is because I'm nervous. I don't want to be there by on my own. Zay went back to Texas to visit his family and I will be alone with those new people."

" Then why do you want to go so bad?"

" Because we have to do it. We have to do those things here if we want to have a good experience in this place... I mean, I love our little group but I also want to explore what is beyond it."

Riley nodded. " I can understand where you're coming from but... can we agree to disagree and skip this Pub thing? Let's meet up at Farkle after school then go back to our respective homes afterwards."

" Fine, whatever! " he said, withdrawing his presence. He stalked off toward his seat.

Riley inhaled a sharp breath then gave him a warning look. She hoped that she could get him to understand her view in the matter.

Riley was on the verge of walking to him when a set of strong arms trapped her waist.

Maya's lavender shampoo scent attacked her nostrils as strongly as the hold she had on her.

" Hi! I hate not sharing the same class as you. I kept looking at my watch the whole time."

Maya's smile disappeared when the lack of reaction from Riley got to her.

She walked around then held her face up.

" Are you alright? Why are you so quiet?"

Riley gave her stern then motioned with her head at Lucas behind her. Maya turned around glanced quickly at a pouting Lucas, then back at Riley.

" What happened? Huckleberry lost his cowboy hat or something?"

" No, we couldn't come to an understanding about something." Riley muttered.

" That's great! That only means that you got him in his feelings and worked him up."

"It's not a game, Maya. Unlike you, I don't enjoy fighting with him."

" Wait!" said Maya, looking back at Lucas then at Riley. " Did you guys really got into a fight? That's good, darling."

Riley laughed. " And why are you so excited about it?"

" Because I want every details. I hope you tore him a new one." Maya concluded with a devilish tone and a smirk.

Riley was about to explain how and why she and Lucas had a disagreement when her father walked in the classroom.

She spent the rest of the hour staring at her phone and waiting for a message from Lucas.

Half an hour before the end of the class her phone finally buzzed under her hand.

 _ **I'll go on my own. But are you coming with me to the party?**_

Her heart missed a beat as she taped fast.

 _ **Sure! I can't wait!**_

When the bell rang, everyone in the classroom jumped, pulsating here and there, making their way out of there. Riley tried to talk toLucas, but he left quickly for his baseball training hours.

She collected her stuff and waited for Maya.

" I have everything set up for tomorrow night." Maya grinned at her and motioned her to follow her to the school bay window.

" So we will start by watching _The Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind_ , then we will try to get delivered food. I want pizza or tacos. I hope your parents will allow us to skip dinner."

" Um? What are you talking about?"

Maya and Riley regarded each other for a moment.

" Keep up, Riles. I'm talking about our _Girls Night_. Tomorrow will be the first Friday of the month which means it's…"

" GIRLS NIGHT!" Riley replied with horror.

" Yes! _Girls_ _Night_. The only night of the month where we may sleep late and do whatever we want. I mean it's a tradition and traditions must be respected."

Maya's face was open, immediately warm and engaging, she seemed to twinkle.

" Sure. Traditions. Who wouldn't respect them?" Riley smiled. It was hard not to.

" Now that we have everything settled, can you tell me why you and Lucas got into it?" Maya asked, mimicking a sucker punch.

Riley grimaced then closed her eyes. Everything came to a crashing point in her mind. How did she forget about _Girls_ _Night_? What about her promise to Lucas? How is she going to be at two different places at the same time tomorrow night? And when exactly would she tell her best friend about this fancy party she was invited to her and Lucas?

She swallowed hard then flashed Maya the most innocent look she could hope to perfect. " It's nothing just some boyfriend and girlfriend's stuff."

Riley said in a patronizing fashion.

" Oh…" Maya nodded as if something in her was triggered by Riley's words.

The brunette was on the verge of giving clearer details when Maya's phone rang.

She couldn't get a look at the ID Caller.

" Riles, I have to take this call... um see you later at Farkles? " She said, her voice trembling a little.

" Sure. See you there."

She was so in trouble! As soon as Maya disappeared in a corner, Riley grabbed her bag and ran to the gymnasium center.

Pushed by adrenaline and fear she walked in the lockers room without a bothering to knock.

As soon as she walked in, she stopped still.

Heart beating like a drum, legs trembling because of the effort and eyes widened.

Before her own brown eyes, there were boys.

A lot of boys. Some were half dressed, or on the verge of undressing completely.

There were boys who looked older and taller than her. Where these giant creatures in her High School?

Her shock and confusion escalated when one walked out of the shower wearing only a towel below the hips. Water dripping from his huge body. Their gaze met and locked.

Then Riley did the only reasonable thing she could do.

She screamed!

Her high pitched voice resonated, echoed all over the place and attracted every ears around.

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by a group of... boys…. big boys.

They were looking at her with concerns written all over their faces.

" Hey, girl are you okay?" one giant asked on her left.

" You are not allowed here!" another giant countered on her right.

" Who is she? " She heard someone asking.

" She looks like a freshman. Travis you frightened her, man. Look at her? She's trembling." Riley heard someone laughing on the back.

Her eyes travelled all the faces, impossible to find a familiar blond haired blue-eyed boy.

" I'm... I'm Riley Matthews, I'm looking for Lucas. Lucas my boyfriend."

" Matthews as in Professor Matthews?" Someone asked randomly.

It was strange how they kept staring at her like she was an animal in a zoo.

" His name is Lucas Friar did you guys saw him?"

" Ha!" everyone said then the little gathering disbanded. Everyone went back to their errands.

" Hey, youngster, your girlfriend is looking for you. Someone shouts to the shower. " You didn't tell us that you were dating Professor Matthews daughter. She's a cutie!"

Riley blushed then turned her her head to the left, shaking in her Chelsea boots a little.

Lucas walked out of the shower with a frown crossing his face.

His eyes met a flustered Riley. He couldn't help the heat from taking over his blood, he sensed his body blushing as he watched her face turning crimson red.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Lucas was dressed up and ready to talk to Riley.

She was sitting in and corner in the empty lockers room.

He walked to her then straightened her up by the shoulders.

She flashed a shy a smile.

" I'm sorry, my teammates frightened you. They are big like that... Before coming into this place I was always the tall one yet here they make me feel elfin like, next to them." Lucas smiled, his eyes softening some, and he looked like someone who was sharing a deep secret to a stranger.

But she wasn't a stranger. She was his girlfriend.

Riley chewed her bottom lip, watching him, ensnared by him. Her chest heaved as the blush she had been wearing turned crimson and rippled through every parts of her body until it reached her belly and she felt quivering flex of muscles there.

 _Butterflies._

His eyes flickered to her bag, and she followed them, then remembered why she came to see him.

" Lucas, I was thinking about the party and there is something that was brought to my attention. Something that I completely forgot about when you asked me to go out with you tomorrow so…"

" Riley…"

Lucas's mind went back to the time when she allowed him to kiss her in her bedroom. That happened three weeks ago and since then they hadn't done it again. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, seeing her quiet expression watching him undisturbed by his attentiveness. It was far too much temptation for him and before she could say something to stop him, he pulled her to him. He kissed her.

Her mouth easily opened to him. Her tongue tasted like coffee and honey. It ignited him sent bolt of electricity through his pores.

She tried to end the kiss, but he kissed her harder, deeper. He moved a hand behind her head so she could not pull away from him and he pushed deeper for the kiss.

It's gotta be just right

Soul and spirit

Chords and lyrics

What if I told you that innocence is yours

And the beauty you have now is brighter than

before

Riley's head was spinning, his kiss so deep and hungry it was too much. Melting under the force of his caresses she felt like she was falling into his storm, every inch of her body was turning on like little switches of flames as he overwhelmed her. Her back hit the locker, his mouth kissing her neck, her face, her hair, and she failed to respond with the same passionate intensity, her eyes closed spilling tears.

 _Feel this_

 _Can you feel this_

 _My heart beating inside my chest_

 _Feel this_

 _Can you feel this_

 _Salvation under my breath_

He ended the frenzied kisses abruptly as soon as his lips brushed her drenched cheeks. Breathing heavily his eyes widened at the sight of her teary face

His mouth dropped open when he saw her clenched fist against the locker, backing away a step or two.

" Riley... I don't know what got to me... I don't know why I did that... I don't know…"

Riley stood still when she regained her senses.

She looked up at him and they locked gazes for a long moment, their eyes bright and feverish.

They were both breathing in gasps now.

" I'm gonna go home and you will stay here. Don't follow me." she tried to smile but her heart beat rate made it impossible.

" Riles... are we... did I do something?"

" Do you think you did something wrong?"

"You know I didn't force you to do... what we did."

Riley shook her head still walking backward. " Oh no, you didn't. You are a good boy and a good boyfriend to me. I just want to go back home now." she reassured him.

Lucas' s face lightened up

" But you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

" I don't remember what it was about." she turned around and ran to the door.

* * *

 **The Matthews House: 7PM**

Riley was lying at the bay window staring up at the stars. It was one of her favorite things to do when she was alone.

A rat-a-tat-tat on the door pushed her to straighten herself up. Her mother walked in with a concerned expression all over her beautiful face

" Is it time for a Mother and Daughter talk?"

Riley shook her head. " No. Why?"

" You were quiet during dinner and didn't even try to fight your father when he stole half of you lemon pie and you are sitting here alone as if something is bothering you." Topanga said in a patronizing voice shaped by years of experience.

"You are right." Riley sighed in resignation.

" I knew it!" Topanga shouted, making her to the bay window then sat next to her daughter.

"so what is bothering you? Is It school related? Because you know that you can always to us."

Riley inhaled a sharp a breath. " Mom, I think I'm going to break up with Lucas."

Topanga's eyes widened. " And where is THAT coming from?"

" Because everything has changed now and maybe not for the better."

" Wait a minute, you've wanted this boy since the day you met him and you went on your first date with him... you even agreed to share him with your best friend, and now that you two found a good place you want to end things?"

" It's getting complicated, mom. Lucas is getting in the way of things that should always come first." Riley admitted.

" And what are those things?"

" Things like _Girls Night_ and my well-being."

Topanga's eyes widened then she cupped Riley's face. " Your well-being? Did something happen that you didn't want to happen? Something bad?"

Riley took her time before replying. " Mom I think about him all the time. I... I do it consciously and subconsciously. I write his name down all over my notebook when I have nothing do... Even when I have things to do. I want to call him, to talk to him, to be with him literally all the time. That cannot be good."

Topanga's sculpted face went from worrying to smiling" But there is nothing wrong with that. Do you know how many notebooks I have with your father's name written all over them? I even bought a special Cory Matthews notebook so my school notebooks could be spared."

" But is that healthy? If I keep this thing going on am I not going to die of it?"

" Feelings don't kill, they strengthen you or…"

" Or what?"

" Nothing. Feelings are good. It's okay to feel. That's what makes us feel alive."

" So what I'm feeling is okay, right?... There is nothing wrong…" Riley said, more to herself than to her mother.

" What exactly are you feeling?" Topanga asked, trying hard to hide her smile.

" I feel like I'm going to implode. It feels good when I talk to him about anything and everything then my heart aches when he's not around. It's not just my heart…" she swallowed hard. " Today I felt something strange and new."

" Something like what?"

" I don't know... I felt my body throbbing from within. I felt myself... my body in a way I've never experienced before yet I've known it for a while now." she scowled.

" Oh... that's nature. Nature making wonders. There is nothing wrong with that either. But can you at least come to me again when you will feel like that again? Like strongly like that?"

" Um... why?"

" So we can have another Mother and Daughter talk about those type of things."

Topanga held her daughter tight then smiled against her silky hair.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her mother's back a blond head peered into her window.

" Can I come in? "

She giggled. ". Why are you asking?"

" Because the last time I saw you, you ran away from me."

" Lucas, please come in."

Lucas walked in then looked around at the empty room, keeping a safe distance between them. He learned today that his body had a mind of Its own he might as well try to avoid the things that triggered it. Things like Riley looking adorable in her pyjama pants with her raven hair cascading on her shoulders in the most hypnotizing way.

Before he could tell his mind to stop his hand flew up to touch a strand of her hair.

He dropped it as soon as he realized what he was doing.

" Wow you look hot!" Riley mumbled then gasped in surprised, her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

He laughed hard. " I heard that."

" Sorry…"

" It's okay." he chuckled" You look hot too... you always do."

Riley bit her lower with a frown on her face. " Lie again! How am I hot in those green pyjama?"

" Are you kidding me? Your hair is shining, and it smells so good... your face is bright and warm.. and your eyes…" he stopped when he realized that he crossed the distance between them.

" Okay, I get it. I'm the hottest chick in, New York, check that!" she chanted then threw her hair back. She giggled.

" I was on my way to the Pub,"

" Oh… is it why you're dressed up and looking so good? Is there someone you're trying to impress at the Pub? " Riley cocked one eyebrow.

" Yes, the door guy." He laughed.

" True!" Riley joined in the laughter then cupped his face. " You're so beautiful... and all mine."

" All yours? I think my mother might disagree." He laughed. " I think I'm beautiful though."

Riley slapped him on the shoulder. " You are so smug!"

" Who wouldn't be? I mean, look at me?" he tried to sounds throaty in between his fits of giggles.

" Umm...just shut up…" Riley mumbled, pulling his face against hers, body perched on tip toes.

Her lips brushed his slowly.

Lucas pulled back.

Surprised, Riley gave him a questioning look.

" Riley, no. Maybe we should keep this side of the relationship at bay."

" You didn't say that before kissing me all over, today."

" Yeah and how exactly did that end?"

" But..." Riley pouted

" Shhh..don't do that, you know I'm a sucker for your pouting. Just trust me in this okay? Let wait a day or two."

" Then why did you come here?"

" What am I not allowed to come see my girlfriend?"

" What I meant is what brought you here if you were on your way to the Pub?"

Lucas smiled brightly, his eyes shining suspiciously. He searched into his pocket and pulled out a delicate gold over sterling silver necklace. Four silver claps held a spectacular gold circular pendant. It smooth circular surface graced by two golden letters: _**LF**_

Riley's eyes widened in surprise. Glancing back and forth at Lucas and the necklace she asked.

" Lucas what is this? "

" This is the first gift I've ever received in my existence. My father had it made when I was born. Actually it doesn't belong to me, it used to belong to my mother, those are the initials of her name." He explained. " When I was a baby, every time she would bend over my crib to talk to me, I would grab it and play with it to keep her next to me. Until she stopped wearing it because all the pulling on the necklace did hurt her neck."

Riley giggled nervously.

" But guess what? I noticed as soon as she stopped wearing it. My mother said that I spent days crying and nothing would comfort me. Until the day she wore it again. My mom said that she thinks I experienced my first heartbreak then."

" Is it true?"

" Who knows what goes in babies minds? I couldn't even remember it when she gave it to me a few days ago."

" Yet this necklace meant so much to you when you were little."

" That's exactly why I've wanted to give it to you for a while now..With you wearing it, I'll always remember it..remember where I came from."

" But Lucas, your mother gave it to you, I don't think I can..no."

" Please, accept this gift. I already talked to her about it and she thought it was a good idea. She's hoping that you would wear it the next time you will visit my place."

Riley felt her eyes bulge and a strangled gasp escaped her suddenly dry throat as Lucas pushed her hair on the side.

Flipping the necklace over her head he placed it on her neck. The pendant resting gracefully on the crook of her throat, sparkling glimmers of golden yellow and silver under her bedroom light.

Lucas turned her around by the shoulders.

His cheeks blushed tremendously.

" How do I look?"

" You look…"

" Funny? Ridiculous?"

" No! You look amazing, Riley." he said with a broken voice.

He took it as his cue to keep a reasonable distance between them.

Riley smiled. " Thank you. I'll wear it all the time so you'd get to see it."

" Thanks. Okay... um now I have to go. I'll text you when I'll get in there." he said before flying out of her bedroom quickly.

 _And you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

As soon as she was left alone, Riley could finally let her hardly suppressed joy implode. She jumped on her bedroom.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted, jumping up and down in a frenzy rhythm.

Her celebration came to an abrupt end when her father walked in her bedroom summoning her to stop screaming or he'll kick her out.


End file.
